In Medias Res
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Espie pelas janelas cinco momentos diferentes na vida de casados de Neji e Hinata. Presente en retribuição para pure ether.


**In Medias Res**

1.

Era a primeira missão em que ele iria sair desde que o casamento havia sido celebrado, já que ela não iria sair mais em missões agora que tinha sido reinstaurada como herdeira, e por mais estoico e controlado que ele gostasse de parecer ser, Hinata havia tido dificuldades a manhã inteira para não rir do quão nervoso ele estava aparentando. Hinata não costumava rir do nervosismo de seu marido – certo, só um pouquinho – e estaria preocupada se ele não tivesse dormido tão bem – ela tinha feito questão de que as despedidas não se estendessem em demasiado para que ele dormisse a quantidade de horas necessárias, resistindo a todo charme por ele empregado para fazer daquela outra noite insone – mas não conseguia conter o divertimento ao vê-lo andar de uma lado para o outro da casa se esquecendo do que estava fazendo no meio do caminho ou cada vez que passava por ela, tirando e colocando as mesmas provisões dentro da mochila e da bolsa de kunais e fazendo as mesmas perguntas a ela.

Quando decidiu que estava pronto – ou melhor dizendo, quando ele não podia enrolar mais pois sua hora de partida era iminente – ele finalmente parou na cozinha onde ela estava, sentada com um pé descalço sobre a cadeira da mesa aonde haviam tomado o desjejum, ainda bebericando vagarosamente seu chá.

— Estou indo, Hinata-sama.

Ela sorriu e se levantou. As mãos ajeitando as lapelas do colete dele, o olhar o percorrendo por inteiro, cuidadosamente procurando faltas e parando num ponto a cima do ombro de Neji.

Ela levou uma mão até o rosto dele e sentiu um bem-vindo formigar na barriga ao vê-lo pestanejar e menear o rosto em direção ao toque dela que suavemente o deixou conforme ela o contornava para pegar algo preso a parede atrás dele.

Quando se virou para encontrá-la, Neji tinha uma expressão que Hinata gostava de chamar de "bico de pato triste" e a vontade de rir foi difícil de controlar outra vez.

— Não está se esquecendo de nada, Neji?

Sem maiores cerimônias, ele a puxou pela cintura e uniu os lábios aos dela num beijo.

Hinata sinceramente não estava esperando aquela reação e sentiu o coração disparar, seus olhos se arregalando antes das pálpebras caírem fechadas e uma das mãos procurar apoio no peito dele, se segurando na lapela do colete.

Quando ele finalmente a soltou, ela mesmo com o rosto corado e a respiração arfante não conseguiu controlar mais o riso.

Ainda o segurando pela lapela do colete e evitando separar os corpos, ela elevou a mão livre a abriu mostrando a chave da casa.

— Eu estava falando da chave, mas isso também é importante.

2.

Hinata achava o comprometimento de Neji em sempre ter o consentimento dela uma das coisas mais sexy do relacionamento dos dois. Nada fazia o calor na partes baixas ficar mais quente do que um rouco "posso, Hinata-sama?" dito a pé de ouvido antes mesmo que ela fosse sequer tocada. Mas, às vezes, ela gostaria que ele a tocasse sem precisar de tantas cerimônias, afinal, na opinião dela, o casamento dos dois havia sido prova o bastante que sim, ela dava autorização para ser tocada por ele, por favor.

Ainda assim, Hinata sabia que dificilmente receberia esse tipo de afeição espontânea de seu marido, eles eram Hyuuga afinal, sabiam o dano que um toque poderia fazer graças ao punho gentil, haviam sido criados de forma que a distância física espelhasse a distância emocional. O problema era que Hinata achava que agora que não tinha mais distância emocional, ele poderia diminuir a distância física também, mas hábitos antigos são difíceis de se perder.

Então, ela não conseguiu evitar o gritinho de susto quando numa manhã, quando ela estava lavando a louça do desjejum um par de braços forte, nus e um pouco úmidos a abraçou por trás.

— N-neji! – ela conseguiu gaguejar largando a louça cheia de sabão na pia.

Ela ouviu um dos raros risos dele contra seu pescoço e o nariz gelado dele acariciando a parte de trás de sua orelha e ficou bastante feliz com o fato de que ele tinha um abraço tão firme ao redor de seu corpo, pois, quando notou que ele havia acabado de sair do banho e estava praticamente nu a não ser pela toalha, seus joelhos haviam perdido a força.

— Você cheira tão bem – ele murmurou espalhando arrepios por todo o corpo de Hinata.

Eles ficaram naquela posição alguns momentos até que ela voltou a ter firmeza nas pernas, fechou a pia, secou as mãos num pano de prato e se virou para ele, afastando uma mexa de cabelo molhado que lhe caia pelos olhos.

— O que foi?

— Nada. Fiz porque eu posso.

Ela somente sorriu para ele e se aconchegou mais no abraço deixando a testa encostar no ombro dele e daquela forma eles ficaram por um bom tempo.

3.

Ele tinha um brilho divertido no olhar quando se sentou à mesa de frente para ela. Hinata sentiu algo dentro de si esquentar e sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a caneca de pela metade de chá em suas mãos. Aquele Neji que se permitia ser um pouco bobo era um Neji que ela sabia ser só dela, uma parte dele que ela não tinha que dividir com ninguém, pois ele jamais permitiria que sua família e amigos descobrisse que apesar de toda a imagem que ele vendia, Hyuuga Neji tinha, de fato, algo que se assemelhava a um senso de humor.

— Me conte, qual foi o dessa noite?

— Oh, bom dia para você também, marido.

Outra pessoa teria revirado os olhos, mas ele só ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e roubou um gole da caneca dela fazendo careta por estar adoçado.

— Hey, pegue o seu! – Ela reclamou dando um pequeno chute na canela dele, chute esse que em vez de machucar evoluiu para uma carícia preguiçosa por dentro das calças do pijama dele.

— Hinata-sama...

— Como você sabe que eu tive algum? Nós mal dormimos graças aos seus filhos.

— Meus filhos? Mas ontem eles eram seus também.

— Eles só são meus depois das nove da manhã e antes das dez da noite.

Ele se permitiu um breve sorriso para aquele comentário e desceu as mãos para debaixo da mesa para apanhar o pezinho que o estava torturando, colocando-o sobre o próprio colo e o massageando carinhosamente.

— Vamos, Hinata-sama, você sabe que quer me contar.

— Você nunca cansa de ouvir meus sonhos doidos?

Ele somente ergueu o olhar para ela que sentiu as bochechas corarem sem saber exatamente porque, ele achava engraçado como ela corava mesmo quando ele não dizia as coisas melosas que pensava sobre ela "eu nunca me canso de nada sobre você, Hinata-sama" ele deveria dizer, mas não precisava.

— C-certo, hmm, bem, eu não dormi muito, mas me lembro de ter sonhado que estava nos jardins quando fui cercada por um enxame? Bando? Qual o coletivo de grilos? Não sei. Bem, por um monte de grilos falantes do futuro.

Ele tirou uma das mãos do pé dela para coçar o olho e Hinata sabia que era um gesto reflexo para esconder o riso.

— Eu estava conversando com eles, não me lembro sobre o que, mas parecia muito interessante no sonho, percebi que quando outras pessoas se aproximavam eles paravam de falar, perguntei o motivo daquilo, eles disseram que falar na frente de todo mundo era rude para os grilos do meu tempo porque eles ainda não sabiam falar. Aí o Hideo acordou e eu acordei junto, meu marido estava dormindo como uma pedra do meu lado, diga-se de passagem...

— Eu tinha levantado antes quando o Hiro tinha acordado.

— Não vi isso acontecer.

— Claro, a senhora minha esposa estava conversando com grilos falantes do futuro. Eles vieram para te ajudar a virar uma menina de verdade?

Ela usou o pé que estava no colo dele para cutuca-lo nas costelas.

— Se você caçoar não vou te contar mais meus sonhos!

— Oh não, isso nunca – disse ele num tom falsamente decepcionado, apanhando o pé e o disciplinando com cosquinhas – minhas manhãs ficariam muito tristes sem ouvir o tipo de loucuras que sua cabecinha inventa durante à noite.

— Neji, você acha que os sonhos ficaram mais absurdos depois que eu engravidei? – Perguntou ela tentando se manter séria depois que ele parou o ataque de cosquinhas.

— Não coloque a culpa nas crianças, esposa. – E dizendo isso, ele roubou mais um gole do chá dela, fazendo uma careta ainda maior.

— Se você odeia tanto porque não pega seu próprio chá?

— O seu está muito mais perto.

— Dormindo no serviço e com preguiça de se levantar e andar pois passos para pegar chá, a paternidade deixou Hyuuga Neji preguiçoso, imagina o escândalo se eu divulgasse tal informação.

— Você não fará isso se não quiser seus sonhos divulgados, eu ainda lembro daquele em que você colocou um ovo e dele nasceu o Lee.

— Ohhh mas eu pagaria dinheiro de verdade pra ver você contando isso pra alguém.

— Touché.

— Foi o que eu pensei.

4.

Uma das condições para o casamento de Neji e Hinata – isto é, quando eles ainda estavam fingindo que estavam fazendo aquilo por obrigação – era que, até que Hiashi se aposentasse, os recém-casados deveriam morar, não na casa grande, mas num pequeno chalé que, ainda que nas terras do complexo Hyuuga, não fazia parte das moradias partilhadas.

Era bom ficar afastado dos olhares do resto da família, ter privacidade entre só os dois, especialmente quando tudo o que dizem sobre recém-casados ter se provado maravilhosamente real assim que as portas se fecharam pela primeira vez com os noivos na nova casa. Hinata viveu vinte anos de sua vida na casa grande onde havia nascido e nunca havia sentido como se a construção austera e tradicional fosse o lugar provedor de conforto como um lar deveria ser. A impessoalidade da vila onde moravam os membros da família secundária também não fazia com que Neji sentisse saudades de onde havia crescido e ele não tinha pressa nenhuma em se mudar para a casa grande como sabia ser seu destino. Afinal, em nenhum dos antigos lares algumas cenas favoritas dos dois seria possível.

Neji de cabelos despenteados e sem camisa pela manhã preparando o chá, Hinata dormindo no sofá com um livro ainda nas mãos sobre a barriga, refeições compartilhadas só entre os dois com direito a pés descalços se tocando por debaixo da mesa. E os beijos, beijos não seriam tão frequentes quando eles se mudassem, beijos pela manhã na cozinha refrescantes e com gosto de hortelã, beijos nos ombros e nas costas quando o recebedor desavisado estava ocupado com algo no balcão que separava a cozinha da sala, beijos na testa de Hinata quando Neji estava de saída e ela estava sentada tricotando, beijos quentes no sofá quando Hinata estava sentada com os joelhos ao redor quadris de Neji, beijos contra as paredes com mãos desesperadas procurando pela maçaneta da porta, beijos do nariz de Neji que Hinata dava em meio a risinhos quando tentava distraí-lo em meio a suas sessões de meditação, e beijos e outras partes do corpo e da casa, preguiçosos, rápidos, beijos que eram prelúdios, beijos de encerramento, todos os tipos de beijos que tiram como testemunhas somente as paredes da casinha que eles, por enquanto, tinham o privilégio de dividir.

Mas nem tudo eram flores, afinal, a vida caseira poderia ser um pouco estressante especialmente quando eles notaram que não tinham algumas aptidões básicas para morar sozinhos, a higiene da casa foi algo que eles conseguiram dominar com facilidade, uma vez que ambos eram organizados e não se importavam em fazer esse tipo de atividade, mas cozinhar se tornou um problema. Nenhum dos dois sabia fazer comida sem que houvesse pílulas ninja e uma fogueira, nunca tendo que ter preparado uma refeição na vida fora de missões e da academia e dentre os times que faziam parte, nenhum dos dois era o responsável pela alimentação. Mas eles se esforçavam e até de divertiam na cozinha, o problema era que, como dito antes, eles eram recém-casados e muita das vezes as refeições se desvirtuavam completamente quando ambos resolviam cozinhar, Neji nunca mais olharia para um vidro de teriyaki depois de um certo episódio, nunca pensou que o condimento teria tantos usos interessantes. Por coisas assim que eles, por muitas vezes, compravam comida na rua, e naquela noite não foi diferente.

Eles comiam em silêncio sentados no chão da sala, um ao lado do outro usando o pequeno sofá de apoio para as costas. Algo chamou a atenção de Hinata pelo canto do olho, Neji, sempre estoico, estava fazendo uma careta engraçada, ela teve vontade de rir e tomou um gole de água para não sufocar, ele pareceu não perceber que estava sendo observado, apenas suspirou cansado e colocou a caixa e os hashi em cima da mesinha de centro.

— O que foi?

Ele meneou o rosto em direção ao dela, a cara engraçada havia se transformado numa versão mais contida da "cara de pato triste" que para outrem seria inexpressiva, mas para o olhar de Hinata parecia até caricata no rosto de seu marido.

— Eu _disse_ para ela não colocar pimenta, está um calor horrível, eu não precisava de comida com tempero tão quente assim.

— Deixe-me ver.

Ele fez menção de pegar a caixa com o alimento outra vez para servi-la, mas Hinata o interceptou, segurando-o pelo rosto e o beijando e antes que ele pudesse de fato retribuir o beijo ela já tinha se afastado lambendo os lábios.

— De fato o tempero é quente, mas você é mais.

Nenhum dos dois terminou a refeição naquela noite.

5.

Hinata sorriu, mas não ergueu o rosto do suéter de tricô que estava terminando quando a música começou a tocar, ela sempre fazia um para Hanabi de natal e mesmo que a mesma reclamasse fazendo piada do presente repetido, acabava sendo as peças nas quais Hinata mais via enfiada no inverno. A música mudou, ela ouviu os cliques metálicos do rádio conforme a música de meditação era trocada para algo diferente, piano e violinos, ela gostava daquela, tinha tocado em seu casamento. Ela começou a cantarolar baixinho, acompanhando a melodia, mas parou, finalmente erguendo o olhar quando a sombra de Neji começou a bloquear a luz dificultando seu trabalho.

Ela abaixou as agulhas e sorriu para ele que tinha um olhar intenso.

— O que foi?

Ele nada disse, apenas delicadamente tomou o tricô das mãos dela, colocando o trabalho no lado desocupado do sofá. Depois ele a pegou pelas mãos e a arrastou para o meio da sala, onde ela percebeu, a mesinha de centro não estava mais. Então, ele colocou as mãos dela em volta do próprio pescoço e desceu as mãos dele para os quadris dela, se movendo calmamente ao sabor da música.

Ela enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro refrescante do sabonete de ervas que ela preparava para ele usar e algo mais pungente, ainda que longe de ser desagradável, algo somente dele.

— Longe de mim de reclamar, mas para quê disso agora?

Ele não respondeu na hora, as mãos subiram dos quadris para a lombar e para cima, passeando pelas costas, brincando com as pontas do cabelo dela, sempre se balançando lentamente conforme a música. Então ele suspirou e se afastou um pouco dela para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Para nada. Eu só queria dançar.

Neji raramente era tão aberto e honesto com o que sentia, raramente dava nome a suas vontades e menos frequente ainda as transformava em verbo, então, para Hinata, aquele momento foi como um presente, ela não entendia muito bem porque daquela ocasião e não outra, mas ela não se importava. Com o coração aquecido ela apenas elevou uma mão até o rosto dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para um beijo. Sem parar de se moviventar conforme a música, eles trocaram outros beijos, Hinata dizendo coisas doces entre eles até que os beijos se cessaram e eles ficaram meio abraçados, meio dançando, as testas coladas, branco contra branco, coração contra coração, simplesmente aproveitando o fato de estarem juntos.

* * *

 **N/A: Prompts usados nessa fic foram tirados do Tumblr excerto o "I just wanted to dance" esse veio de Crazy Ex graças ao Nathaniel nos seus raros momentos sinceros, ah o lance de sempre pedir autorização por escrito registrado em cartório com duas vias pra fazer sexo também é coisa dele.**

 **Lene, minha querida, eu espero que você tenha gostado, você não faz ideia de como nossa amizade tem me feito feliz e espero também que isso daqui seja bom o suficiente para recompensá-la pela arte MARAVILHOSA que você fez pra Pássaros Aprisionados, eu ainda estou boba com o quão realista ficou aquela gaiola, o quão romântica a cena ficou composta com os balanços e todos aqueles detalhes na camisa do Neji Ç.Ç TUDO TÃO LINDO! Enfim, essa fic foi pra você, com bastante fluff como me foi pedido.**

 **E para todas as outras pessoas lendo: comentários são sempre bem vindos.**


End file.
